Stupid Woman
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kepedulian Sakura terhadap sahabatnya membuat Naruto kecewa. Masih terdengar wajar memang, tapi lain halnya kalau kelewat percaya sehingga menyudutkan Naruto sebagai orang benar. Bukan pasangan bodoh, lebih tepatnya bodoh sepihak. Disini Sakura yang terlalu bodoh./Fanfic M for lime/Pair NaruSaku slight NaruShion. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku ever. Rated : M (for scene, lime, etc.) Genre : Romance & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Tyipos. Boring cz mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Stupid Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Gadis pirang itu terjatuh, menyebabkan kedua lututnya membentur lantai. Double sakit yang dirasakan, pusing di kepala dan nyeri pada bagian lutut. Dia duduk di lantai dan mengerang sambil memijit lutut.

Naruto berbalik lagi saat mendengar suara aneh tadi, seketika terkejut begitu mendapati keadaan Shion.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si pirang terhadap gadis yang merupakan sahabat sang kekasih. Dia datang kesini untuk mencari Sakura, mendadak merasa pusing saat berbalik hendak pulang sambil membawa harapan kosong. Sakura tidak ada disini.

Shion menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "S-sakit..."

Kasihan sekali.

Bukan Shion yang patut dikasihani, melainkan Naruto.

Mana ia tahu akal bulus si wanita, dan dengan niat baiknya Naruto menawarkan bantuan. "Kau bisa istirahat di Apartementku sambil mengobati lukamu." Baru hendak menyentuh Shion, sadar dengan sikap lancang niat Naruto pun terhenti. "Emm.. maaf." Shion mengizinkannya, Naruto segera melanjutkan niat yang tertunda.

"Sakura, tenanglah..." Ino memacu langkah mengikuti Sakura. Gadis itu cepat sekali. Dia langsung panik saat mendapat kabar mengenai Naruto, si pengirim pesan yang tak di kenal mengatakan Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang di rawat di Apartement.

Bukan kecelakaan parah, namun sebagai kekasih tentu saja Sakura mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Langkahnya tergesa karena ingin tiba sesegera mungkin untuk melihat keadaan sang kekasih, juga hendak merawatnya sampai pulih.

Melihat Shion kewalahan mencopot _high heels_ , Naruto tidak tega dan membatunya. "Terimakasih." Ia hanya tersenyum. "Naruto.." Panggilan Shion menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?"

Shion menatap lekat _shappire_ tajam tersebut. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ia menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya merunduk hingga wajah mereka terpaut sangat dekat. "Aku mencintaimu." Naruto terkejut, hendak menjauh namun gerakan Shion terlalu cepat.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Langkah mereka berpacu, seolah tak ada kesempatan jika bertele-tele. Saat tiba di tempat tujuan si gadis pinky langsung mendobrak pintu, mengejutkan gadis pirang bergaya ponytail dibelakangnya yang ikut bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membatu, sama halnya dengan Ino.

Naruto yang tengah kewalahan mencari-cari tempat untuk berpegang, meraba-raba sandaran sofa dengan keadaan terdesak. Shion menciumnya secara paksa, bahkan berkalu lancang dengan memasukan lidah ke dalam rongganya. Pegangan Shion pada kepalanya terlalu kuat, mustahil dapat membebaskan diri dalam posisi yang tersudut ini.

Ino yang masih terpaku hanya diam melihat Sakura masuk, kemudian dia menarik baju Naruto dari belakang, sukses melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Amarah Sakura memuncak melihat nafas Naruto berpacu, dan apa-apaan penampilannya itu.

 **PLAKK!**

Kesabaran Sakura musnah saat mendapai tiga kancing kemeja Naruto terbuka. Harusnya bukan Naruto yang disalahkan.

"Hiks..." Mereka menatap Shion. "Syukurlah k-kalian datang." Naruto terperangah. Drama macam apa ini?

Si pinky bodoh memeluk sang sahabat seraya menenangkan dia yang tengah menangis. "Shht.. tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini bersamamu." Naruto menepuk wajah karena frustasi. Entah apa masalah dia, bahkan saat lewat Ino sempat mendorongnya.

"Pria macam apa kau ini!" Tatapan Sakura menyalang.

"Kau salah pa—"

"Laknat!" Shion memaki Naruto. "Sadarkah yang kau lakukan padaku!?" Tangisnya reda? Persetan dengan semua itu, Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Kau sengaja mendatangkanku kesini untuk melecehkanku." Sakura dan Ino terlihat kaget, Naruto menggeram.

"Ini fitnah!"

Sakura berdiri menantang Naruto. "Tidak ada gunanya kau membela diri, semua sudah jelas!" Ino merangkul Shion lalu membantunya berjalan. "Kau yang bersalah!"

Percuma menghadapi wanita keras kepala, terpaksa Naruto diam dan pasrah menerima semua hinaan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan mulut pedas Sakura, walau pun kali ini sangat keterlaluan dari sebelumnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!"

Bagian ini tak bisa diterima. "Coba dengarkan aku dulu." Naruto menyentuh lengan Sakura, di tepis dengan cepat oleh si empu. Ia angkat tangan tanda pasrah. "Okay, baiklah baik. Tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua ini." Sakura memalingkan wajah. Dia angkuh sekali. "Shion yang mendatangiku."

"Pembohong!"

Mata Naruto terpejam kesal. Shion selalu memotong kalimatnya agar disini ia yang dinyatakan bersalah. Padahal belum menjelaskan apapun.

"Justru kau si pembohong itu." Sakura melotot— tak terima sang sahabat diperlalukan buruk. "Sadarlah Sakura, Shion telah menjebakmu.."

"Diam kau!" Percuma menjelaskan semuanya sementara Sakura ada di pihak Shion. Naruto terpojok. Lelaki selalu salah.

Cinta Sakura kalah oleh penipuan berencana. Sahabat macam apa Shion itu? Naruto heran bagaimana bisa Sakura bersahabat dengan ular berkepala dua. Shion si tukang tikung.

Kini Naruto telah pasrah sepenuhnya. "Egois." Sakura menghiraukan dirinya dan tengah membantu Ino membopong Shion. Ketiganya kompak menyalahkan ia.

Naruto marah kepada Sakura yang tak mempercayainya. Alih-alih mau percaya, dirinya bahkan tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini. Sakura sangat keterlaluan, pantas disebut BODOH.

"PERGI KALIAN!"

Kemarahan Naruto telah mencapai batas. Hal yang sama terjadi, dimana Sakura mengabaikan dirinya demi wanita ular itu. Padahal dia pembohong dan pengkhianat.

"WANITA EGOIS!" Naruto membanting pintu.

 **BLAMM!**

Ketiganya terlonjak karena debaman keras tersebut. Naruto benar-benar marah, dan entah kenapa perasaan Sakura tidak nyaman. Ia tak pernah melihat Naruto semarah itu.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka pun resmi putus hubungan, bahkan tak lagi saling kontak. Keadaan berlanjut sampai ke hari berikutnya, minggu berikutnya dan bulan berikutnya.

 **x X x**

Sampai kapan bangkai itu tersimpat rapat, pada akhirnya bau busuk dari bangkai tersebut tercium. Penyesalan tiada arti lagi menjadi beban dipundak, Sakura malu kepada dunia karena tak mempercayai cinta. Dirinya memang bodoh membela yang bersalah dan memojokan yang benar.

Ino mengelus-elus lengan Sakura sambil memeluknya. "Kenapa baru sekarang..." Mereka menyaksikan secara langsung bukti mengenai pelecahan tempo hari.

Jelas sekali dari hasil rekaman Shion sendirilah yang mendatangi Naruto, bukan karena dimintai untuk datang melainkan keinginan hati.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam rekaman tersebut, tapi yang pasti belum sempat Shion masuk ke dalam dia langsung beranjak setelah Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. Betapa sopannya Naruto kepada Shion, bahkan sebelum pergi dia memamerkan senyum ramah.

Sakura tahu Naruto orang yang pelit senyum, tapi dia rela tersenyum demi menghargai sahabatnya.

"Sekarang sudah jelas." Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. "Aku yang salah." Air matanya menitik, Ino segera menyekanya.

Rekaman masih berlanjut, dimana saat ini Shion terjatuh persis yang sebelumnya terjadi. Naruto yang awalnya hendak menutup pintu lekas berbalik arah, seketika mendapati Shion dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

Hati Sakura makin ngilu melihat Naruto minta izin lebih dulu sebelum membopong Shion, kemudian membawanya masuk setelah mendapat izin. Kurang sopan bagaimana lagi Naruto, bahkan sebelum memberi pertolongan izin lebih dulu karena sadar akan bersentuhan fisik.

Sakura terlihat yang paling antusias, bahkan sangat bernafsu ingin menguak semua yang terjadi. Mereka curiga kepada Shion dan terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya, sejak saat itulah Sakura mencari kebenaran tentangnya dan Naruto.

"Ini masih belum cukup." Sakura beranjak, di ikuti oleh Ino. "Kita tidak tahu yang terjadi di dalam, Shion atau Naruto yang memulai ciuman itu."

Ino sendiri tak begitu setuju dengan ide Sakura, tapi walau bagaimana pun sebagai sahabat yang setia ia akan mendukung dan membatunya hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Sekarang apalagi rencanamu?"

Sakura menunjukan sebuah ponsel, Ino mengerutkan kening tanda heran. "Dengan ini semuanya akan menjadi jelas." Sakura tersenyum puas, tahu duluan mengenai hasilnya nanti.

Ino memutar mata. "Baiklah." Lebih baik mengikuti permainan Sakura.

 **x X x**

Entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat keadaan Shion saat ini. Inilah dendam kesumat Sakura padanya, menghilangkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Shion pantas menerima ini.

"Kau menyukai Naruto?"

Kepala pirang gadis berponi rata itu ambruk diatas meja. "I-iya hik..." Benar dugaan Sakura.

ide yang bagus membuat Shion mabuk, dengan begitu dia akan berkata jujur tentang semua kebenaran.

"A-akuu hik m-mencintai Naruto hik."

Tidak mudah membuat Shion seperti sekarang, Sakura bahkan harus menggunakan cairan tambahan agar efek mabuknya bekerja cepat.

Sakura menatap sinis pada Shion. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruto waktu itu." Gadis pirang itu menjijikan sekali.

Shion tersenyum dengan tampang bodoh, Ino yang melihat itu menggembungkan pipi karena tawa yang tertahan. Dalam kesempatan ini akal liciknya sebagai Yamanaka tidak sia-sia, yaitu mengabadikan moment ini dalam rekaman video dan tentunya beberapa foto.

Bau alkohol dari mulut Shion menyebar ketika dia menguap. Sakura berjengit menciumnya. "Hikk yang aku l-lakukan menarik hik Naruto, m-mencium hik bibir seksi hik nya lalu m-memfitnahnya hik." Pengakuan yang sangat memuaskan. Sesak memang, tapi inilah keberan tentang Naruto.

Sakura merasa telah menjadi wanita paling bodoh di dunia. "Ternyata benar." Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, merasa malu pada dunia. Ino segera menyimpan ponsel ke dalam tas dan mengajak Sakura untuk beranjak. "Hiks.." Ino tersentak mendengar isakan tersebut.

"Sakura..."

"BODOH!" Sakura mendekap Ino, menyembunyikan wajah dalam pelukan sahabat. "Hiks, aku memang bodoh... hiks hiks."

Ino mengelus punggung Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan kesalahanmu kok." Dirinya juga bersalah dalam hal ini, saat ada kesempatan bagi Sakura ia malah menyia-nyiakannya. Sekarang Ino menyesal telah menolak Naruto kemarin.

Satu minggu setelah mereka putus Sakura langsung ganti ponsel baru beserta nomor baru, saat itu sedang disebuah acara pertunagan Shikamaru Nara dan Sabaku Temari. Ia bertemu Naruto disana, namun Sakura tidak karena dia memutuskan tak mendatangi pesta sang teman kuliah. Gadis itu tidak mau sampai bertemu Naruto lagi setelah yang dia lakukan.

Naruto mendesak Ino dengan memaksanya untuk memberikan kontak baru Sakura, namun Ino menolak dan malah memakinya. Naruto kesal lalu pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat singkat untuknya dan Sakura.

KALIAN EGOIS.

Itulah yang terjadi. Ino tak memberitahu Sakura, jika tidak dia akan menggalau sepanjang hari. Gadis itu tidak bisa move on sampai sekarang, dia masih terus memikirkan Naruto bahkan masih mencintainya.

Tak sepenuhnya Sakura menyalahkan Naruto, semua pun menjadi pertanyaan besar ketika Sakura mendapati beberapa foto Naruto di laptop Shion yang tersimpat rapat.

Entah dari mana Shion mendapatkan picture Naruto yang tengah berpose tanpa busana, rambut pirangnya yang dulu masih panjang terlihat layu karena basah tersiram keringat.

Sakura ingat picture itu kenangan masa SMA dulu, dan seharusnya hanya ia sendiri yang memiliki picture tersebut.

Jadi sudah lama Shion menyukai Naruto? Kenapa Sakura baru sadar sekarang? Dirinya pantas disebut BODOH.

"Maaf." Sakura dan Ino menatap heran Pelayan _Cafe_ yang menegur mereka. "Apakah Nona ini teman kalian?" Si pelayan menunjuk Shion. Keadaannya saat ini buruk sekali.

Sakura menolak mengakuinya. "Dia bukan teman kami." Ino setuju dengan Sakura. Shion bukan lagi teman mereka setelah yang dia lakukan dulu. Sahabat sejati tidak menikung.

"Maafkan saya." Pelayan tersebut membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi. Sakura merangkul Ino lalu mengajaknya pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Shion dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Siapa yang akan mengantar Shion pulang? Entahlah, pada intinya dia bukan tanggung jawab pihak _Cafe_. Setengah jam lagi mereka akan tutup, jika Shion masih disini maka terpaksa mereka membangunkannya untuk menyuruh pulang. Kalau menunggu kali saja ada yang datang menjemput.

Shion bergerak untuk menyeka saliva dari sudut bibir, melihatnya membuat salah satu pelayan berjengit jijik. Menyeramkan lebih daripada film horror, gadis cantik tapi jorok. Dari caranya tidur saja terlihat tak mengenakan, sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

"Reuni!?" Ino terlihat antuias. "Besok!?"

"Hu'um.." Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke bertemu Naruto dan ingin mengadakan acara reuni." Baru saja ia dapat pesan masuk dari Hinata, gadis indigo yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata juga sahabat mereka, namun dia tidak seperti Shion.

Ino menari kegirangan. "Kyaaaa, pesta..." Sakura tertawa geli. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Ino begitu antusias dengan pesta ini. Dia punya waktu bersama Sai, si lelaki tukang senyum palsu dengan kulit pucat bak Zombie.

 **x X x**

Indahnya pagi ini dipadu oleh suara burung yang berkicau di dahan pohon. Angin bergoyang lembut mengikuti irama kicauan tersebut. Merdu sekali, sangat cocok mendampingi pagi yang cerah ini.

Daun-daun kering berguguran dari pohon, menyisakan dedaunan hijau segar diatas sana. Angin meniup tumpukan daun kering yang berserak dipinggiran jalan, menerbangkannya ke sepanjang jalan.

Masih tentang angin, dimana saat ini sedang meniup tirai jendela milik salah satu kamar Apartement. Mengintip aktifitas di dalam sana. Nihil, tidak ada apapun di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sepi dan tentram, hanya ada mahluk hidup yang sedang terlelap.

 **Notic notic..**

Deringan ponsel mengejutkan seseorang dalam tidrunya. Si empu ingat semalam tak menyetel alarm, sangat menganggu ketika di pagi hari terbangun secara paksa padahal masih ingin melanjutkan tidur.

Persetan dengan semuanya, yang saat ini dibutuhkan adalah tidur. Pada akhrinya lelaki muda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan keinginan, ialah tidur dan melupakan apapun yang bahkan menyangkut pekerjaan. Mereka bisa diandalkan dalam mengatasi masalah di kantor.

"Uhmhh..." Naruto Namikaze mengatupkan mulut, dan menyeka saliva disudut bibir dengan punggung tangan. Ia bergerak— ingin memutar ke arah jam tiga, setelah berbalik sesuatu yang janggal menahan matanya tetap terbuka. "Eh." Ia terpaku.

Tubuh berbalut selimut itu menggeliat, menciptakan rasa hangat ketika tubuh polos mereka saling bersentuhan. Bekali-kali mata Naruto mengerjap, menatap bingung sosok merah muda yang kini sedang terlelap diatas lengannya. Bahkan tubuhnya dipeluk bak guling.

Tangan Naruto bergerak lalu menyibak selimut dari tubuh si wanita, mengintip sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Dua buah payudara nan indah bergelantungan, seketika membuat wajah Naruto bersemu. Tatapannya bergulir ke bawah, sayang sekali gelap hingga ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

Kira-kira apa? Tentu saja kewanitaan yang di tumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu halus. Naruto menyeringai memikirkan hal-hal kotor.

"Eh." Naruto tersadar. Ini bukan saatnya berpikir jorok, ia butuh penjelasan mengenai kejadian pagi ini. Apa yang membuatnya terbangun di pagi hari bersama seorang wanita? Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, namun gagal ketika si wanita membuka mata lalu menatapnya dengan kelopak sayu.

"Umhh..." Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Sial, suara itu terdengar manis. "He!?" Cepat-cepat Sakura menarik selimut untuk tubuhnya sendiri, tak membagi Naruto padahal barang itu miliknya. "K-kau!"

Naruto meraih bantal sepetak kecil lalu ia gunakan untuk melindungi sang Junior. "A-a-ano..." Ia gelagapan. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan situasi ini? Jika ada lubang disini akan sangat berguna bagi Naruto, tempat yang nyaman untuk menyembunyikan wajah.

Sialnya tidak ada lubang selain milik Sakura, tak mungkin ia bersembunyi disana masalahnya lubang itu adalah tempat mengeramnya kejantanan. Pagi yang sial.

Sakura menjauh mundur sembari mengeratkan balutan terhadap tubuh polosnya. "A-apa yang sudah k-kau lakukan..." Hidung serta wajahnya memerah. Tidak, bukan karena malu melainkan karena tangis yang tertahan.

Naruto semakin gelagapan, terlebih saat melihat beberapa bercak darah yang mengering disprai putih tersebut.

Pertanda buruk!

Naruto mendeketi Sakura. "Aku bisa jel—"

 **Plakk!**

Tamparan di wajah menjadi sarapan. Naruto tertegun menikmati telapak lembut melayang lalu menyentuh pipi berkumisnya. Entah kenapa rasanya nikmat saat di tampar oleh mantan kekasih.

Mantan terindah tetap dalam jiwa, Naruto menganggapnya begitu. Dalam hatinya masih terukir nama Sakura Haruno, wanita bodoh, egois, keras kepala dan yang ia cintai hingga detik ini. Takdir memang kejam, kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi korban dari kekejaman takdir.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Hikss hikss..."

Naruto mengumpat. Sial, perempuan itu malah menangis. "Jangan menangis..." Ia membujuknya dari jarak yang tercipta. Cukup satu kali peringatan, ia tak mau lagi kelima jari tangan menjadi tato di pipinya yang licin. Memang nikmat, tapi sangat memalukan di wajah terdapat bekas tamparan.

Bukankah itu ciri-ciri pria bajingan?

Sakura meremat selimut. "Hikss... BODOH!"

Naruto sampai berjengit karena makian lantang tersebut. Siapa yang salah? Perlu dicari tahu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Beberapa hari sebelum kejadian Naruto masih disibukan oleh urusan kantor. Seperti saat ini, dimana lelaki pirang itu telah bersiap di pagi-pagi sekali untuk berangkat kerja. Ia tersenyum puas melihat diri sendiri melalui pantulan cermin.

"Perfect!"

Selesai dengan usuran style hari ini, Naruto Namikaze berbalik dengan penuh gaya. Ia menyisir rambut pendek miliknya dengan jemari tangan lalu meninggalkan kamar mewah tersebut dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

Celana dalam bermotif kodok terserak di lantai, tempat tidur tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah, meja kerja penuh akan lembaran kertas putih, gelas kopi tumpah di meja— mengalirkan sisa kopi tersebut sampai kemana-mana.

Kumuh sekali.

"Hufft.." Naruto menghela nafas di depan pintu. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang dulu kerap membersihkan ruangan ini, semua telah berubah.

 **BLAM!**

Si pirang menutup pintu kamar. "Melelahkan setiap hari membereskan isi rumah.." Ia mengenakan sepatu disela mengoceh sendiri. "Aku sibuk dan tidak bisa fokus pada satu pekerjaan. Pergi pagi pulang tengah malam, jarang punya waktu luang kalau pun ada aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktuku."

Seperti para milyader pada umumnya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama jika ada waktu luang seperti pergi berlibur untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Tidak mudah menjadi seorang direktur.

 **Tukk.. tukk..**

Naruto mengetukan ujung sepatu dilantai. "Kalau hari ini pulang cepat aku akan mebereskanmu, Istanaku." Setelah meninggalkan pesan kepada dinding yang tak bernyawa, ia pun bergegas angkat kaki tanpa sarapan.

Lebih nyaman sarapan di kantor, ada banyak teman disana.

Sering kali mendapat bisikan dari beberapa wanita yang dilalui, _style cool_ adalah cara ampuh menjaga _image_ , Naruto tahu dirinya memukau dan yang nomor satu, sejak dulu memang begitu. Para wanita mengantri ingin mendapatkan dirinya, bahkan rela bertelanjang demi dirinya.

Hanya ada satu wanita yang berhasil menaklukan hati Naruto, namanya adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis manis dengan surai bak permen kapas, cerewet dan pemarah, tsundere, sangat mencintai dirinya begitu pula sebaliknya. Sayang sekali, cukup lama mereka menjalin hubungan tiba-tiba putus dipertengahan jalan.

Gara-garanya adalah pagar makan tanaman, alias teman main tikung. Naruto sama sekali tak tahu niat buruk Shion yang ingin menjebak dirinya agar berselisih paham dengan Sakura. Sialnya, jebakan si pirang itu berhasil yang membuat Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka karena terpengaruh.

Sial sial dan sial.

Bahkan sampai detik ini Naruto masih kerap mengumpat setiap kali mengingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Kisah cintanya berakhir tragis. Gara-gara fitnah semua impiannya bubar.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Naruto keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua kaum hawa di dalam sana yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata lope~ lope~. Kedua perempuan itu adalah tetangga barunya, tapi ia bersikap cuek dan ketus kepada mereka.

Biarkan dulu ia terlepas dari kenangan masa lalu yang membuatnya trauma mengenal wanita sampai saat ini.

 **Brukkh**

"Ohh, shit!" Si lelaki emo mengumpat.

Persetan dengan orang itu, Naruto segera membungkukan badan tapi bukan untuk minta maaf melainkan untuk memungut berkas-berkas miliknya yang terserak karena tabrakan tak sengaja.

Tanpa disadari keduanya membungkuk secara beramaan, alhasil.

 **Jdukk**

 **"Ouchh!"**

Super badas saat kepala bak jambul ayam itu menghantuk kepala pirang Naruto yang berdampak pada penglihatan. Pandangan mereka berkunang-kunang, seperti ada elang yang mengitari kepala Sasuke dan musang chibi dipengilahatan Naruto.

Keduanya mengusap jidat lalu saling menatap satu sama lain.

Naruto terpaku, begitu pula Sasuke. Kening mereka berekut tebal karena mencoba mengenali wajah masing-masing. Detik itu mereka sadar dengan wajah familiar masing-masing.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Mimpi apa mereka semalam hingga bertemu teman lama dikediaman yang sama, bahkan bertetangga dan barulah sekarang saling bertemu. Mereka teman semasa SMA yang sejak lama berpisah. Sekitar 5 tahun. Sasuke merantau terlalu jauh.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Naruto. "Teman, ini kebetulan sekali bukan." Ia melepaskan pelukan singkat mereka dan menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dulu sempurna, sekarang lebih dari sempurna. Sasuke berdecak kagum. "Luar biasa..."

"Dandanamu tetap sama." Naruto menyentuh jambul dibelakang kepala Sasuke. "Kapan rambut Bebek ini merubah gaya." Ia terbahak, membuat Sasuke mendengus. Astaga, menyebalkan sekali. Sambutan macam apa ini?

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Naruto tertegun. Rindu? "Tentu saja, bahkan lebih dari rindu." Keduanya kembali berpelukan ala pria, dan saling menepuk punggung. Hubungan mereka lebih dari teman, sudah menjadi sahabat tapi berpisah dalam jangka yang lama.

Disanalah semuanya dimula, karena tubrukan yang tak disengaja mempertemukan kepada sahabat. Sasuke mengadakan acara reuni di Apartement, kebetulan Apartement mereka hanya berjarak dinding pembatas.

Semua teman-teman berkumpul di Apartement Sasuke, termasuk Sakura yang juga merupakan teman lama Sasuke dimasa-masa sekolah menengah akhir dulu.

 **x X x**

Mobil BMW super mewah itu bergenjot, secara bergantian para wanita memasukinya. Berisiknya suara tawa terdengar di luar tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil, beberapa yang mendengar suara-suara tawa mereka mengerutkan kening tanda terganggu.

Para wanita memang seperti itu. Mahluk yang paling heboh.

"Kita berangkat...!" Ino Yamanaka melayangkan tangan ke udara, disambut dengan tawa centil oleh teman-teman. Sakura merindukan masa-masa ini, dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama teman. Tiada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain berkumpul bersama teman.

"Tunggu...!"

Tersisa seorang perempuan, sayang sekali dia terlambat keburu BMW hitam tersebut melaju.

"Hey!" Shion berlai sambil menjinjing _high heels_. Sebagai teman lama tentu saja ia tak ingin sampai ketinggalan dalam reuni yang diadakan oleh Sasuke, niat kedatangannya karena ingin bertemu Naruto. Ia tak melihatnya sejak 2 bulan terakhir, tepat setelah dia putus dari Sakura. Bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang?

"Kaliaaannn..."

Shion sadar percuma saja berteriak seperti orang gila di tengah jalan, sementara yang dipanggil justru semakin menjauh. Ia terlambat datang, kan ditinggal. Salah mereka tidak setia teman dengan melupakan dirinya dalam list pertemanan.

Perempuan berponi rata itu membunguk dan menyentuh kedua lutut. Nafasnya berpacu karena lelah, bahkan setetes peluh mengalir dipelipis. Sekarang ia mengumpat.

"Make upku!"

Sakura Haruno tertawa jahat melihat penderitaan Shion. "Rasakan itu!" Ia masih memendam dendam, gara-gara perempuan sialan itu hubungannya dengan Naruto berakhir.

Sakura ingat dengan jelas sampai kini bagaimana si poni rata menjebak Naruto sampai menciumnya lalu memfitnah sang mantan kekasih, memutar balik keadaan hingga menyalahkan si lelaki yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tak bersalah.

Ino dan Tenten terbahak. "Sakura, kalau berwajah seperti itu kau jadi terlihat seperti Nenek sihir." Ino terpingkal, Tenten memukul-mukul bangku sangking larutnya dalam tawa.

Sakura mendengus lalu memonyongkan bibir. "Kalian berisik!" Karin, si pemengemudi terkekeh, sedang Hinata menanggapi candaan mereka hanya dengan senyum ramah.

Diantara mereka mereka berenam— salah satunya Temari, hanya Sakura dan Ino yang paling ribut. Keduanya gemar membagi olokan, tapi Ino yang paling keterlaluan.

Biar bagaimana pun mereka tetaplah sahabat sejati, selalu blak-blakan dalam berbicara dan saling memahami satu sama lain.

Sahabat tak bermain dibelakang, seperti yang Shion lakukan tak layak dianggap sahabat. Dia pengkhianat, tukang tikung pacar sahabat sendiri. Mana Sakura tahu bahwa Shion menyukai Naruto, sejak lama pula.

Sakura sangat membenci orang yang bernama Shion.

 **x X x**

Setiap ada perkumpulan anak muda maka disitulah ada hiburan. Apartement ini sudah seperti diskotik. Musik house menemani kegiatan para pemuda dan pemudi, tentunya menghandirkan minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Cuaca di kota ini akan menjadi dingin jika tengah malam tiba.

Bagi yang tidak terbiasa kepala akan terasa sakit, seperti yang Sakura alami sekarang. Dirinya sedang duduk disofa sambil memijit kepala. Minuman beralkohol itu membuat kepalanya berputar, seakan dunia ikut berputar. Ia merasa pusing sekali.

 _Alone in the darkness, I'm waiting for you_

 _I cry for the day when my dreams will come true_

 _Alone in the darkness, alone I fall asleep_

 _I'ts hard to forget when my love is so deep.._

Persetan dengan tidak keterbiasaan ini, Sakura juga ingin menikmati pesta mereka, sekalipun harus melangkah agak sempoyongan ke tempat mereka sedang karaoke. Ia bisa menyanyi, bahkan ahlinya cover lagu-lagu M-pop. Seperti lagu yang saat ini sedang diputar.

Sakura tahu judul lagu serta si penyanyi, ia juga hapal lagu remix ini. Rasanya ingin menyanyi bersama Naruto disana.

 _But when the night is gone life will still go on..._

 _And the darkness comes again.._

 _And the bright blue sky turns to grey and I wonder why I can't forget..._

Ketika tiba ke tempat yang di tuju antara sadar dan tak sadar Sakura menarik Shion dan menjauhkannya dari Naruto, lalu menggantikan posisi wanita itu.

Ia merangkul leher Naruto dan menariknya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"It's A secret of love, It's A secret of dreams.. I've been lost in my fears, love is not what it seems..."

Naruto terpaku mendapat tatapan menantang dari sepasang jade tersebut. Sakura merapatkan tubuh mereka, sama sekali tak memberi jarak. Si perempuan tersenyum seksi kemudian menautkan kening mereka, dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka mengikuti musik mix yang mengalun.

"It's A secret that I, need you here by my side.. never can't get enough. It's A secret.. It's A secret.. It's A secret of love..."

Naruto luluh dengan perlakuan Sakura, hingga membawa si gadis ke tempat gelap dan langsung melumat bibirnya yang ranum. Mereka sembunyi dibalik tirai, cukup terlindung dari keramain yang bahkan Shion sendiri tak bisa menemukan mereka.

"It's A secret of love~"

Ino kehilangan Sakura, kala bertanya kepada Shion tidak di jawab justru membalik pertanyaan yang sama dengan kalimat berbeda. Ino mendengus kesal. Shion masih saja mengganggu Naruto. Tidak tahu malu.

"Mungkin Naruto sedang bersama Sakura."

Siapa sangka yang Ino katakan berhasil memicu amarah Shion, memutuskan dia untuk memeriksa setiap tempat layaknya mencari barang yang hilang. Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Shion yang kelewat centil, mana hanya kepada Naruto dia berlaku bak wanita murahan.

"Sai, apa kau melihat Sakura atau Naruto?" Kali ini Ino bertanya kepada Sai. Hasilnya, setelah menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu si lelaki pucat menarik tangannya lalu merangkul pinggangnya.

Ino berjengit ketika mencium bau tak sedap dari pernafasan Sai. Dia habis minum. Dasar mereka para lelaki.

"Untuk apa mencari mereka, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang..." Sai memutar mata ketika Ino menolak berdansa dengannya. "Lihat!" Terpaksa ia membongkar tempat persembunyian Naruto.

Ino langsung membekap mulut begitu melihat ke arah pandangan Sai tertuju. Dibalik tirai jendela terlihat keadaan Sakura yang setengah telanjang bersama Naruto. Keduanya berciuman sambil grape-grape, gaun yang Sakura kenakan tersingkap, sementara bagian dadanya setengah terbuka dan memperlihatkan belahan dada.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan." Ino shock. Mereka sudah putus, lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka dibalik tirai? Perbuatan yang tak senonoh, bahkan selama berpacaran keduanya tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan seperti itu.

Ternyata mantan lebih menggoda.

Sai menyelipkan hidung di leher jenjang Ino. "Mereka melakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan dalam acara ini." Ia menghirup aroma anggur dari leher polos tersebut, membuat si empu mengatupkan mata. Ini beperti bukan acara reuni.

Hinata meletakan gelas bir dan menangkup wajah Sasuke. "Kau terlalu banyak minum." Lelaki itu tersenyum seksi, Hinata merona.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Hinata terkekeh. "Lumayan." Sasuke menyeringai kemudian menarik tengkuk Hinata, dan terjadilah pertemuan bibir. Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun tetap tak menurunkan derajat Sasuke sebagai _best kisser_.

Naruto mencekal wajah Sakura, menahan tatapan si wanita padanya. "Kau mabuk." Ia sadar, diantara mereka hanya Sakura yang mabuk. Mungkin tidak terlalu mabuk. Setengah sadar.

"Tidak." Sakura tersenyum. "Kesadaranku masih full." Naruto terkekeh. Dia berdusta, melihat dari tatapan saja sudah jelas dia setengah mabuk.

Naruto tahu Sakura tidak pernah minum sebelumnya, walau cuma satu gelas tetapi efeknya lumayan memabukan bagi pemula. Ia sendiri tidak mabuk, tak tertarik minum wine lebih dari dua atau tiga gelas.

"Kembalilah padaku." Naruto berkata serius.

Sakura menarik kerah kemejanya. "Dengan satu syarat." Ia menyeringai melihat tatapan serius dari _blue shappire_ tersebut. "Bercintalah denganku." Naruto menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut. Gara-gara permintaan Sakura mendadak tubuhnya bergejolak, seperti terbakar dalam hasrat.

"Kau yakin?" Entahlah, Naruto sendiri merasa yakin dan tak ingin melepas kesempatan emas ini. Sakura setengah sadar ketika meminta hubungan intim kepadanya, yang jelas saat ini dia tidak sedang mabuk berat. Dia masih sadar.

"Sangat yakin." Sakura menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto. "Asal kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu..." Ia memeluknya. "Masih sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto membalas pelukan tersebut. "Kalau begitu terima aku kembali." Sakura mengeratkan pelukan mereka, seolah tak memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk pergi darinya walau hanya sejengkal. Naruto tersenyum bahagia menerima perlakuan Sakura.

"Jalani dengan bersungguh-sungguh, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi." Sungguhan atau tidak, Naruto sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Secara tidak langsung gadis itu meminang dirinya.

"Itu artinya kau menerimaku?"

Sakura tersenyum dibalik dada Naruto. "Sudah jelaskan?" Ini malam yang sangat membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua.

 **x X x**

 **Blam!**

Naruto menutup pintu menggunakan kaki dan melepas dress Sakura melalui kepala. Begitu tersisa bra dan celana dalam ia pun menarik si wanita, mencekal pinggang lalu melumat bibirnya yang mungil dan menggoda.

Sakura sampai harus berjinjit karena jauhnya ukuran tinggi badan mereka, Naruto yang mengerti tak lagi merunduk melainkan langsung mengangkat Sakura, membiarkan pinggang kokohnya menjadi tempat betis jenjang melingkar.

Perempuan itu menangkup sisi wajah Naruto sambil menjilati permukaan bibirnya. Kini ia mengecapi bibir eksostis si pria lalu menatap empunya dengan seringai. Wajahnya merah padam saat ini, tapi kenapa Naruto tidak? Entahlah.

 **Brukhh**

Naruto menyusupkan tangan dipunggung Sakura lalu berusaha melepas pengait bra dari dada yang menonjol itu. Sakura sendiri menanti di tengah memberi lumatan pada cuping Naruto, sesekali meremas rambut pendek tersebut untuk menambah kesan.

Nyaris melahap gundukan bulat tersebut, Sakura menghentikan keinginan Naruto membuatnya berkerut heran. Ia mendorong dada bidang Naruto, setelah menukar posisi mereka lalu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Dasar payah.." Saliva Naruto menetes melihat Sakura melorotkan celana dalam. "Kau curang tahu." Sakura menaruh celana dalam miliknya di wajah Naruto dan bergantian melucuti pakain yang masih melekat di tubuh si pirang.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Naruto sendiri telah bersih dari busana setelah Sakura melucuti semuanya

"Pahit." Sakura terkikik genit melihat wajah Naruto berjengit saat meneguk minuman yang tadi ia bawa. Percayalah, sewaktu datang ke Apartement Naruto Sakura sempat-sempatnya mengangkut sebotol wine. Ia ketagihan.

Setelah meminumkan kepada Naruto, Sakura juga meneguknya lalu berdecap ketika rasa pahit ketara melekat di lidah tak bertulangnya. Naruto yang mulanya punya kesadaran penuh kini benar-benar mabuk, Sakura memaksanya minum banyak tadi hingga menyisakan setengah botol. Kini si pria mabuk berat.

Sakura rasa sudah cukup mereka minum, ia pun meletakan sisa wine yang kurang dari setengah botol ke meja itu lagi. "Naruto~"

Naruto menyahut dengan bergumam.

"Aku basah..." Merah di wajah Sakura semakin pekat, sadar yang dikatakan olehnya. Disini hanya Naruto yang hilang kesadaran, keadaan Sakura sendiri masih seperti di pesta.

Telapak lebar milik Naruto mengusap-usap bokong polos Sakura. "Kau b-berkeringat hikk..."

"Bagiah bawahku juga berkeringath~"

Naruto beranjak dan membaringkan Sakura di bawah. "C-coba hik.. kuperiksa." Naruto berdusta, yang katanya ingin memeriksa kini malah terhenti di tengah jalan.

Tubuh Sakura langsung bergeliat ketika Naruto menyentuh puting dadanya menggunakan ujung lidah. Basah dan panas. "Enghh~" Ia mengerang tanda menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Pertama kali untuk Sakura bersentuhan dengan Naruto lebih dari ciuman dan lumatan.

Waktu pacaran Naruto tak pernah ingin menodai Sakura, terlebih saat mengetahui si gadis masih suci. Yang terjadi saat ini bukan disengaja, niat awal Naruto hanya ingin menjaga Sakura karena ia tahu ini pengalaman pertama si dia mengomsumsi alkohol.

Siapa sangka yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Niat Naruto yang ingin menjaga Sakura malah menjadi lelaki yang merusak hidupnya, lagipula lelaki mana yang sanggup menahan diri dengan godaan Sakura. Wanita ini binal juga rupanya.

"Akhh! P-elanh-pelanhh..." Sakura terlihat kesakitan.

Desakan pinggul Naruto terhenti. Ia menggigit bibir. Akan sangat sulit mengingat ini yang pertama Sakura lakukan. Lupakan rasa perih itu, asal cepat semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin dapat amukan sesaat.

"Akkhh! BODOH!" Lebih sakit daripada tadi, Sakura sampai memekik dan mencakar lengan Naruto— meninggalkan bekas garukan disana dari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sepanjang malam.

Tanda tersebut adalah salah satu bukti kuat yang menyudutkan Naruto dalam masalah mereka.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Cepat-cepat Naruto menekan hidung saat menyadari darah segar mengalir dari sana. Ia menelan ludah, dan dengan takut-takut melihat ke arah Sakura.

"A-ano..." Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat dan lebar, namun sebagian wajahnya bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Tanpa Naruto ketahui ia tengah malu berat saat ini. Ia ingat kejadian semalam secara jelas.

"Bodoh!" Suaranya teredam dalam selimut.

Naruto menggaruk pipi. "E-etto... gomene." Siapa yang tahu jika menghadapi wanita akan sesulit ini.

"B-bagaimana kalau aku Hamil..."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. "Ne, aku pasti bertanggung jawab." Dalam hati Sakura terkekeh melihat Naruto panik begitu.

"Kalau aku tidak Hamil."

Perlahan Naruto mendekati Sakura. "Aku tetap bertanggung jawab." Ketika sampai ia pun menyentuh Sakura, dan membawa kepala merah muda tersebut bersandar di dada telanjangnya.

Sakura melirik Naruto dari bawah. "Bertanggung jawab yang seperti apa maksudmu?"

Ada berbagaiai macam tanggung jawab, semisal memberi nafkah kepada seseorang yang bukan pasangan hidup, atau hanya menikahi namun tak memperlakukan selayaknya pasangan.

Bisa juga Naruto menikahi Sakura karena bertanggung jawab atas Bayi dalam kandungannya, setelah Bayi itu lahir dia menceraikan Sakura dan mengambil sang Bayi.

Sakura bergidik membayangkan semua itu.

"Menikahimu."

Jawaban itu tak memuaskan Sakura. "Hanya itu?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Menafkahimu lahir dan batin." Itulah yang terlintas di kepalanya, berharap Sakura mengerti dan berhenti meratapi keadaan mereka. Ia tidak tega melihat perempuan itu bersedih apalagi karena dirinya.

Sakura sadar dengan yang dilakukan olehnya sekarang. Ia tengah memeluk Naruto. "Apa kau akan menceraikanku kalau Bayi kita sudah lahir?"

Alis pirang Naruto saling bertaut. Cerai? Bayi? Apa maksud dari semua tuntutan itu? "Tidak akan." Keadaan ini menguntungkan dirinya. Entahlah, yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto sekarang hanyalah Sakura. Ia ingin sang wanita kembali dalam pelukannya.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Janji?" Kelingking mungilnya mengacung, disambut dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Janji." Kelingking mereka saling berkait. "Kau juga harus berjanji.." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sorot penuh tanya. "Percaya padaku, jangan dengarkan apa kata orang tentangku. Biasakan untuk melihat keadaan sebelum menyalahkan aku." Naruto harap Sakura tak lagi mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Sakura tersenyum. "Iyaa... tidak lagi." Ia tahu dirinya salah karena dulu mudah terpengaruh hasutan yang berdampak pada hubungan mereka. Shion si bodoh itu, kali ini tak kan Sakura biarkan dia mendekati Naruto. "Apa artinya ini?" Sakura lupa satu hal.

Baka, harusnya ia menyatakan lebih dulu sebelum memberi banyak tuntutan. Batin Naruto mencela. "Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita." Sakura tahu yang akan Naruto katakan, hanya saja ia ingin mendengarnya secara langsung. "Kembalilah padaku."

Si merah muda mengulum senyum. "Pacaran lagi maksudmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan begitu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar. "Lalu?"

Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura lalu menautkan kening mereka. "Ini adalah awal dari semuanya. Kau bukan lagi kekasihku, tapi aku akan menjadikanmu pendamping hidupku hingga akhir hayat." Mengecup singkat ujung hidung Sakura, Naruto pun tersenyum. "Aku meminangmu."

Sakura kehabisan kata mendengar semua pernyataan Naruto, bahkan tanpa disadari pegangannya terhadap selimut lepas dengan entengnya. Kata-kata itu manis sekali.

Ada gunanya juga mereka putus, membuat Naruto menyesal dan tak kan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Tunggu apa lagi? Dalam kesempatan inilah Naruto dapat memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, jika dilepaskan maka si wanita tidak akan kembali lagi.

Mimpi apa Naruto kemarin hingga saat bangun di pagi hari ini mendapati Sakura tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh dan sedang tidur sembari memeluk dirinya. Bercak darah disprai menandakan ia telah merenggut kegadisan Sakura.

Bagaimana rasanya? Naruto lupa.

Sakura tersentak saat Naruto melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya. "Jangan memancingku, atau aku akan memperkosamu pagi ini." Ia tersipu dengan godaan tersebut. Naruto menyembunyikan tatapan, enggan melihat tubuh moleknya.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Naruto tertegun. Sakura membelah dua selimut dan memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya kepada Naruto. "Kemarilah~" Mereka sudah terlanjur melalukannya semalam, untuk apa lagi sok malu-malu.

Naruto bergerak gesit menerjang Sakura, membuat pekikan manja khas si wanita pinky meramainkan kamar tersebut. Keduanya mendarat dengan sempurna di kasur nan empuk lalu memulai percintaan dari kecupan.

Dan terjadi lagi. Kejadian semalam kembali terulang, bedanya kali ini dilakukan secara sadar. Naruto ingin melampiaskan amarah kepada Sakura dengan cara menginginkan dia. Sederhana bukan.

 **x X x**

Shion melangkah dengan riang, entah apa yang membuat dia bahagia sore ini. Senyum lebar menghiasi parasnya yang cantik, dandannya juga sederhana. Di tangannya terdapat sekotak kecil bekal yang sengaja ia buat khusus untuk seseorang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, orang yang selama akhir-akhir ini membuat Shion uring-uringan. Entahlah, bagaimana ia bisa segitu mencintai Naruto yang jelas-jelas kekasih sahabatnya, bahkan sampai memfitnah si pirang itu hingga merusak hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Cinta memang buta, bukan? Shion mengakuinya.

Pintu terbuka, mendadak Shion berdiri membatu disana. Ia terperangah melihat keadaan di dalam.

Sakura menggigit bibir— menahan desahan. Naruto terus menjelajah kulit mulusnya yang terekspos menggunakan lidah, sementara kedua tangan kokohnya bergerak nakal memberi pijatan pada bokong. Sakura baru tahu Naruto bisa semesum ini, dan semua terjadi setelah malam kemarin.

Sakura tahu keberadaan Shion di luar sana, yang membuatnya heran adalah bagaimana bisa dia membuka pintu yang jelas-jelas terkunci. Sakura ingat tadi saat masuk ke ruangan Naruto sudah mengunci pintu sebelum mengajaknya bercumbu.

Sudah bisa dipastikan, Shion punya kunci cadangan.

Sangat mengeherankan bagi Sakura, mudah sekali Shion memiliki kunci candang ruangan khusus Naruto. Ini kantor ternama, seharusnya tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke sini. Paman Minato terlalu lalai hingga memudahkan Shion melancarkan rencana busuknya.

Persetan dengan semua itu, yang saat ini Sakura inginkan adalah Naruto. Biarkanlah Shion menyaksikan perbuatan nista mereka, setidaknya adegan ini terjadi berdasarkan saling mencintai bukan karena paksaan seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Naruto.

Jantung Shion seperti hendak melompat ketika mendapat tatapan angkuh dari sepasang jade cerah disana. Sakura sengaja? Dadanya sesak sekali. Sahabat macam apa dia.

Tidak kuat menahan diri dengan keadaan di dalam sana, niat Shion ingin mengajak Naruto makan bersama menjadi gagal. Ia mengaku kalah dalam pemperebutkan Naruto. Percuma memisahkan orang yang saling memcintai jika cinta itu sama sekali tak memudar.

Sekarang Shion sadar dan berkata. _"Dunia memang kejam."_

Naruto menghentikan tangan Sakura. "No." Si wanita tersenyum nakal, mengabaikan peringatan tersebut justru dia mencari kesempatan melalui ciuman. Naruto tidak bisa menolak jika sudah bertemu bibir dengan Sakura.

Alhasil, kini Sakura mendapatkan yang diinginkan. Naruto mengerang. Sialan, jemari lentik itu nakal sekali.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura memang pintar dalam menghanyutkan Naruto. Persetan dengan ikatan, toh dalam beberapa minggu ke depan mereka akan menikah. Janji Naruto adalah menikahi dirinya, menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup hingga ajal yang memisahkan.

Janji adalah hutang.

Sakura menyeringai. "Keras~"

Pipi Naruto memerah, sama halnya dengan Sakura saat ini. "Enggh~" Tubuh Sakura langsung bergejolak mendengar Naruto mengerang. Ia suka erangan tadi.

Rasanya seperti melayang ketika mendapat belaian pada tubuhnya yang paling sensitive. Tangan Sakura membelainya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, justru semakin menyiksa dirinya.

Perempuan itu menjadi nakal sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Naruto suka perbuatan yang tak senonoh ini. Ia menikmati permainan Sakura, bahkan melayaninya sampai terpuaskan. Mereka tak peduli dengan tempat dan sekitar selama bisa berlindung dari pandangan orang-orang.

Keduanya saling membutuhkan.

 **THE END**

* * *

Sakura baka yakk :"v


End file.
